Sweet Sixteen
by silvermooncatgirl
Summary: Ginny celebrates her sixteenth birthday with... Well, that's the whole point of the story! R and R, Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Ginny was never a fan of the expected.  
She could handle a "well, that's obvious" kind of plot in a book; she didn't mind thinking "well, I knew that was going happen" after a particularly loved-up couple split up and rumours flew around Griffindor common room like wildfire.  
She liked the unexpected when it came to boys.

She was sixteen that day, and to celebrate, she and her best friend Demelza, who had turned sixteen earlier that month, had made a pact...

"I will!" Ginny laughed, almost tipping over backwards and earning herself a swat on the knee from Demelza, who was painting her toenails black. Ginny's long fingernails matched her toes, and her hair had been backcombed into layers and was standing out from her head in soft waves.  
She wore tight scarlet jeans and a short black vest top, and her makeup was dark and temptess-like.  
"You will not," Demelza replied, giggling through black-painted lips. "I lost mine the other night, but you, babe, are going to stay a virgin for a long time."  
Ginny laughed harder and kicked her foot out, jokingly hitting Demelza on the shoulder. Demelza finished painting Ginny's toenails and then sat back to admire her best friend. "So," she said, with the air of someone trying not to laugh. "Is it Harry?"  
"No!" Ginny replied, scorn heavy in her light voice. "No way. He's such a dick."  
Demelza nodded. "I hear you," she answered, and Ginny smiled happily as she saw her reflection in the mirror. "So who?"  
"It's all arranged," Ginny said airily. "I'm meeting him at eight outside... and we're going back to his common room... it'll be amazing, Demmy."  
Demelza shook her head, "How are you going to get outside at eight?"  
"Dunno yet," Ginny admitted, shrugging. "I'll work it out."  
"Please tell me who you're having sex with!" Demelza pleaded, as Ginny pulled on a pair of socks and her knee length high heeled boots.  
"How do I look?" Ginny asked, ignoring Demelza's previous question altogether.  
"Fine," she said with a resigned sigh. Ginny giggled and blew a kiss to her reflection, then bounced up and down, eyes closed.  
"I am so nervous," she admitted.  
"Is he an older guy?" Demelza asked, eyes huge and curious.  
"Yeah," Ginny giggled. "And I bet his cock is ... just huge!"  
Demelza collapsed into giggles and hugged Ginny. "I'll be awake until you come back and tell me who it was," she teased, and then looked at the clock. "Go on, girl! Go shag that kid!"  
Ginny laughed and hugged her friend back, then purposefully walked out of the room.

* * *

_Ginny's POV_

Where was he?  
He was late. Very late.  
It was almost quarter to nine and I was still sitting outside on the grass by Hagrid's abandoned hut (he had gone to the mountains with his 'brother') and put my head in my hands.

"Ginny?"  
I looked up, a smile touching the corner of my mouth. There he was, hair shining in the setting sun, lips parted in an un-said question, when I launched myself at him, kissing him passionately. I had kissed only Harry before, and he was far too much of a gentleman for me, never letting his hands stray away from my waist, never, ever using his tongue like my boy was doing now.  
"Ohh," I moaned against his mouth as he moved his hand up my shirt, cupping a breast and gently squeezing with two fingers.  
"Like that?" he whispered seductively.  
"Oh yes," I replied, and then shivered as he brought his hand down to unbutton my jeans. I squirmed closer to him, lips still locked tightly together and tongues wrestling furiously. He slid one finger underneath where my opening was, and stroked gently, his other hand cupping my right breast.  
"Ohh my god," I whispered, and then stopped kissing him and worked my way onto his neck, nibbling and biting and licking, and kissing until I left a dark bruise on his collarbone.  
"Good girl," he said appriciatively, and I shuddered as I felt myself get more and more turned on. I had never been in this situation before, kissing a boy I knew would fuck me soon. "Say that again," I muttered against the cool skin of his neck, and he obliged me.  
"Good _giiirrlll_," he crooned, spinning the word out like a stick of bubblegum. "Now... Just let me..."  
He slowly pushed a finger into me, and I gripped his shoulders, shaking with the fucking pleasure of it, the exhileration, the passion with which he now moved his finger in and out of me.  
"Good girl," he repeated, and I came.  
"Auugh!" I shrieked to the sky, and he closed his eyes, released his finger and kissed me deeply.  
"Oh my sweet Ginny," he moaned against my mouth as I tentatively reached for his flies. I pulled them down and gently stroked his erect cock through the black fabric of his boxer shorts.  
"Lie down with me," he whispered, and we walked a short way into the forest, where he pushed me down into a patch of grass and leaves and lay beside me.  
"Ginny, Ginny," he whispered into my hair, kissing my neck as I resumed my stroking of his throbbing warm cock.

Soon we were both naked and I was marvelling at the ice-white skin stretched across his six pack.  
"Oh you're beautiful," he whispered, and I blushed firey red and kissed him as hard as I could, trying to convey all my feelings - fear, love, passion, fury, need, lust - into simple lip contact.  
"Please," I whispered after a while, and he rolled over so he was positioned over me, and his cock was nudging slightly at my entrance. "Just do it now... Please. PLEASE!" My shout was a feeble one but it drove him to action as he gently, gently, lowered himself into me. It felt so good that as soon as his cock was halfway into me I came again, splattering cum all over his cock. He bent his head to kiss me as he lowered himself hard on top of me, so hard he knocked the breath from me.  
"Oh my god," I breathed, and he raised his eyebrows as I came _again, _panting heavily, eyes closed and head flung back in pure fucking passion, and he was thrusting and... this felt... wrong. Somehow, I felt blood trickling down my legs, and he saw it too, and pulled himself out of me, tears welling in his eyes.  
"Ginny...?"  
I tried to speak, to reassure him that I was OK... Nothing happened. I took a breath, that caught in my throat. I tried to cough but couldn't. I was terrified now, and so was he, frantically dressing me and himself and then lying beside me, lips close to my ear, whispering, "I am so, so, so fucking sorry Ginny... I..." His tears splashed on my face but now I was so weak I couldn't wipe them away and my eyes... were closing... and I... could feel him lifting...I was up now, in his arms... I...


	2. Chapter 2

"She's.. passed out, or something, I just found her, I don't know what to do!" he says, and I open my eyes slightly and sniff, to smell him, and another, less familiar smell. Antiseptic. I am in the hospital wing.

"Right." Madam Pomfrey takes me from his arms with some difficulty - I may be small and slim but she's a little woman and I do weigh more than you'd expect - and puts me on a bed.  
"Mmm," I mutter, meaning to say his name, but all that will come out of my numb mouth is a strangulated mumble.  
He seems to understand and grips my hand hard, tears spilling from under his closed eyelids.  
"S'OK," I mumbled. "'m 'ine..." I had meant to say "I'm fine" but I couldn't form the words.  
"Ginny," he whispered. "I am so sorry. It's my fault."  
"No..." I protested weakly. I moved my arms a little and then rolled my eyes towards the pile of pillows beside my bed. He propped three behind my head so I was sitting up, just about. My body was going numb and I was so scared.  
"Ginny, my Ginny," he said, holding both of my hands. "Go to sleep, my angel."  
"Thanks," I whispered, as he dropped a light kiss onto my forehead. "Stay... here?"  
"I'll try," he promised me, as my eyes closed and I dropped off.

* * *

"Ginny!"  
Demelza ran into the ward and hugged me tight.  
"Ouch," I protested, "not so hard! I'm still ill, you know."  
"Yeah..." Demelza laughed and released me, then handed me a box of chocolate cauldrons. "Here you go, Gins. So... bad way to have your sixteenth, wasn't it?"  
"God yeah," I laughed slightly, and my gaze flicked gently over to where he was lying, and he winked at me. He had pretended to have such a bad headache that he 'fainted' and had been kept in overnight.  
"But did you... You know..." Demelza looked eagerly at me.  
"Yeah I did," I replied, ignored her squeal of excitement and said, "Have they figured out what's wrong with me yet?"  
"No, not at all, although Madam Pomfrey thought it was some kind of magical bug thing, and Professor McGonnagal came in to look at you last night and said it was more likely exhaustion mixed in with the magical bug thing."  
"Right," I said quietly.  
"Go on, Gins, tell me who you had sex with," Demelza begged.  
"No!" I replied, and she groaned, rolling her eyes.  
"Some hot Ravenclaw? The guy you said was fit last week?"  
"No, Demmy," I sighed.  
"So _who_?"  
"Forget it."  
"No!"  
"Demmy, stop asking me. I will tell you later today, when I get let out of this shit hole."  
"It isn't that bad," he said from the next bed.  
"No-one asked you," Demelza said bravely, and then rolled her eyes at me. "Got to go now, Gins. History of Magic beckons. Well, not really, it's crap, but you know."  
I laughed and hugged her again.

* * *

"Ginny?"  
I jerked awake to see his face above mine, luminously pale in the dark ward.  
"Wha-?"  
"I came to apologise."  
"You did that already," I said softly. "It wasn't your fault, whatever happened to me."  
"No, it was," he replied. "I cast a contraceptive charm on you before we... well, you know, and I think it went wrong."  
I nodded and reached out to kiss him. "I don't care," I whispered, then my tongue found his and we were kissing gently but passionately.  
"Ginny, you are mine, you know that?"  
"I do," I replied, and smiled against his lips as he kissed me lightly and returned to his bed. His 'headache' had gotten "far, far worse" and he had been ushered back to bed by Madam Pomfrey.

The next morning I was allowed out of my bed for a short walk around the grounds to get some colour into my increasingly pale and drawn cheeks, and I was accompanied by an eager-for-sex-news Demelza. She was beginning to irritate me, so I pretended I was going back to the Hospital wing, and she wandered off.  
I closed my eyes and sat down on the bank of the lake, and heard someone appproach me from behind.  
"Hey," a voice said, and I turned around to see Harry.  
"Oh," I said despondantly.  
"Ginny," he said, suddenly, sitting down next to me and sliding his arm around my waist. His voice sounded nervous but sultry, and I couldn't help stiffening as he leaned towards me and kissed me, on the lips.  
"G-ginny," he mumbled against my lips, a long trail of saliva dribbling down my chin after he pulled away. I winced and wiped my mouth on the sleeve of my jumper.  
"You liked that right?"  
"N-no," I said hesitantly. "I didn't. I've found someone else, Harry."  
He looked at me, blinked behind those stupid jamjar glasses he always wears. "Oh."  
"Oh yourself," I said, waspishly.  
"Who?"  
"Like I'm gonna tell you," I say teasingly, getting up and setting off up the castle steps.  
"C'mon, Gins, babe," he says in a ridiculous effort to seduce me. I turn, pucker my lips, and then, when he closed his eyes and leaned towards me, I slapped him, hard, around the face. He reeled backwards and gasped, massaging his cheek and looking at me with a wounded expression. I turned and ran.

* * *

"Ginny, good," Madam Pomfrey said, and I looked over to where she was sitting in the corner, reading a magazine. "Back in time."  
"Yeah," I replied, pulling the curtains around my bed and changing into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a light pink vest top. I sat down on my bed and pulled the curtains back to see him walking through the door. Madam Pomfrey nodded at him and he turned to see me smiling at him. He came to sit beside me, and I smiled as he kissed my cheek. Madam Pomfrey got up and for a moment I thought she was going to say something, but she didn't. She smiled at me, and retreated into her office.  
"Are you alright, my love?" he asked, and I nodded and leaned in, tilting my head sideways as he kissed me.  
His tongue gently slid around my mouth, probing as if asking for permission, then he leaned away from me and closed the curtains around the bed. "Geminio," he muttered, pointing his wand to himself, and I heard a light thump on the bed beside mine as what was presumably a copy of him landed on his bed.  
I smiled broadly as he slid his hands carefully up my top, planting them gently but securely onto my breasts. "I want this to be really, really good," he whispered into my ear. "I did the Muggle thing and bought condoms."  
"Great," I replied in a whisper, and kissed him hard as he bucked his hips against mine, doing me through my clothes. "Oh my god that feels so good," I moaned as quietly as I could. He flipped me onto my back and rode my ass, still through my tracksuit bottoms but exciting me all the same as I felt his hard cock nudge against my skin every time. He wasn't moving the bed, as I thought he would, but when I turned to ask him why that was, he silenced me with a kiss and an un-buttoning of my trousers at the same time.

He was soon bottomless too, and we thrashed against each other.  
"Muffliato," he whispered hoarsely, after he had let out a loud groan.  
"What'd that do?" I asked, hands still running up and down his erect cock, smoothing out the pale skin.  
"Silenced us," he replied, and closed his eyes and flung his head back, as, getting daring, I took his cock in my mouth and sucked at it gently. "Oh _fuck_ this is good."  
Finally, his moans and the light stings of cum that were leaking from his cock had turned me on so much that I couldn't help letting out a scream of exasperation. "Do me," I moaned, pleadingly.  
He obliged. Oh _fuck_ did he oblige.  
He thrust into me as hard as he could, and I screamed again, knotting my fingers tightly into his hair, as he fiercely shoved into me. Our bare hips slapped together loudly and grated together, shining with perspiration as I groaned his name and he moaned mine, both of us cumming at the same time and then falling against each other with a deep and satisfied sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes the next morning and let out a mew of sadness. His bed was empty, and his bags had gone.  
"Shut up Ginny," I scolded myself, as I felt tears of indignation prick at the corner of my eyes. I knew he would have gone back to his friends, the girl who always followed him about and the other boys, who I didn't know, really.  
I got dressed behind the privacy of my curtain, and then knocked on Madam Pomfrey's door.  
"Hello, dear," she said brightly. "Going so soon?"  
"Yeah, thank you," I said politely, and then returned to my bed to pick up the bags Ron had dropped off for me, and left the Hospital wing.

"Ginny!" Demelza's shriek was a rival to the noise of the Post owls arriving, and earned her a reprimanding look from McGonnagal at the staff table.  
"Hey," I said weakly, and hugged her back as she squeezed me hard. "Gently, Demmy, gently!" I laughed, and she just giggled. "I'm still a bit weak," I added, and she pouted playfully.  
"Ohh, poor ickle baby Ginny," she teased me. I hit her over the head with my breakfast spoon and she shrieked as a tiny drop of milk ran down her forehead, marking a white track through her makeup.  
After I had held her hand mirror in front of her face as she re-applied her foundation, and apologised several times, I let my eyes roam the hall until I saw him, sitting a little way away, chatting to a girl I didn't know. She looked as if she was dying to just grab him and plant her lips to his, and I balled my fists under the table and got up.  
"See you later," I said, and with a long look at him, I walked out of the hall.

He followed me.

"Hey," he said, his breath cool on my neck.  
I turned around, arms sliding around his neck as he walked with me gently around a corner and outside. No-one was around - so he kissed me.  
His lips were warm and soft, gentle and strong at the same time. Gently, he nudged my lips with his tongue and I opened my mouth eagerly as he stroked my tongue with his. I shuddered with pleasure and grew warm from my toes to the top of my head. He pulled away, moved his hands over my breasts, and kissed me again.  
He breathed out against my lips and this time I pulled away.  
I whispered his name, and he whispered mine,

and then I sat down on the grass, pulling him down with me by the hand.  
"Ginny," he whispered, "we can't... do that... out here! Someone will see us!"  
"I know," I replied. "But I don't care."

We walked hand in hand along the edge of the Forest (I had a free period and he couldn't be bothered to go to Divination), stopping every so often to kiss and, in his case, slide his hands up my shirt or down my skirt.  
"I can't wait any more," he whispered in my ear as seductively as he was able.  
"Neither can I," I replied, and he pushed me backwards into a tree, kissing me frantically.  
He unbuttoned his trousers as he lead me deeper into the forest. He pushed me down on the floor and then slid down his boxers.  
I looked up at his cock, which was becoming erect quickly, and he smiled at me.  
"Only do it if you're feeling up to it, my darling," he said.  
"Oh my god I'm up for it," I giggled, and took him in my mouth. He groaned and shuddered as I sucked, then he pulled out of my mouth and crouched down in front of me. He gently felt up my skirt, his fingers probing into me, cold and long and oh so fucking _good_.  
"_Shiiiiiit," _I breathed. "Ohh... shiiit. FUCK!"  
"Language, Ginevra," he scolded me, but shoved an extra finger into me as I screamed curses.  
"It turns me on so much when you use my full name," I moaned, feeling sweat trickle down my back.  
"Good girl, Ginevra," he laughed, and, with a shiver, I came all over his hand. He drew his fingers out and slowly, seductively, brought hi

s fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean.  
"You taste good, Ginny," he commented, and then, gently holding my hips, he thrust into me.

"FUCKING HELL!" I screamed, as he pumped in and out of me so much that I hit my head off the tree he was pushing me against.  
"Oh damn it, damn it, damn it, Ginny!" he yelled, and he came into me. I shook with pleasure and he pushed me against the scratchy bark and kissed me, his cock still embedded in me.  
"Take it out," I moaned, and he did so, and I leapt on top of him, kissing him as hard as I could. His cock was jabbing me in the side, and it turned me on more...

* * *

We stopped.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

I looked up.

"Erm... hi," I ventured.

The shadow blocked out the sun and let out a yell that shook the trees.

Hagrid.


End file.
